1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to data processing and apparatuses for updating, and, more particularly, to managing updating of software, including multiple files.
2. Background
Administration of computer systems involves detecting and addressing software and hardware faults. Software and hardware faults may be detected by the generation of trouble “tickets,” which are generated in response to “trap” data that is transmitted from a monitored computer system. The trap data is sent to a ticket-generating system that analyzes the trap data. If the trap data indicates that a fault has occurred, a trouble ticket is generated and sent to the appropriate party. Trap data does not universally require the generation of a trouble ticket. Systems and processes may be placed in special modes of functionality that continue to generate trap data, wherein no fault has actually occurred.